Interview
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: An interview questioning the group on their lives, personal and public.


Ten Years Into the Future

Interview with the group – War Magazine

* * *

><p><strong>Rob: <strong>Hello, my name is Rob. I'm your interviewer.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Nice to meet you.  
><strong>Aden: <strong>Hey.  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> Hello.  
><strong>Travis <strong>**(snickering):** What kind of a hairstyle is _that_?  
><strong>Rob:<strong> Ignoring the insult...ah, you must be Aura Ilmari.  
><strong>Aura:<strong> It's an honor to meet you, Rob.  
><strong>Rob:<strong> No, the honor's mine, seeing as I've had the pleasure of being in the world's most beautiful woman presence at this moment.  
><strong>Aura (blushing modestly): <strong>Thank you Rob.  
><strong>Travis (Hugging Aura close):<strong> _Excuse_ me! She's my wife! And she doesn't like bald guys!  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Says the one who accidentally lost all his hair when being pranked. and was bald a couple years ago when going through some "emo" phase.  
><strong>Travis:<strong> SHUT UP!  
><strong>Rob: <strong>Okay...what an odd bunch...but moving on, here's the first question.

**When did you first realize that your lives would never go back to being normal in the Presidential City?  
><strong>

**Hunter:** When my sister passed away.  
><strong>Alexander: <strong>When we were forced to flee the state with a stolen car.  
><strong>Aura:<strong> The car wasn't stolen! It was my neighbors!  
><strong>Travis: <strong>Since when was my life ever normal?  
><strong>Aden:<strong> When Aura rammed her sister's van into a statue. Breaking another couple laws added to her previously fifteen broken ones.  
><strong>Travis:<strong>...Aura, you're a disgrace to the country. How could you? You fugitive. You should be exiled!  
><strong>Aura (Running away): <strong>I'M GETTING A DIVORCE! HONEST!  
><strong>Rob:<strong> Hey, she didn't answer the question!  
><strong>Aden: <strong>I think her answer to the question would be "When I stupidly married Travis with my eyes closed and got knocked up resulting in me being pregnant with twins."  
><strong>Alexander (snickering): <strong>Worse decision of her life.  
><strong>Travis: <strong>She's _pregnant?_

**What did you feel while being chased across the country?**

**Travis:** She's _pregnant?  
><em>**Aden:** I felt anger and anxiousness.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Hope and fear.  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> Despair.  
><strong>Travis:<strong> _She's pregnant? PREGNANT?  
><em>**Aden: **Although, I felt relieved when I found Chloe.  
><strong>Alexander: <strong>Same. When I was in the cell, I was hoping uncanny luck would find Aden and he'd come help me.  
><strong>Travis:<strong> SHE'S PREGNANT-?  
><strong>Aden:<strong> YES YES SHE IS! Didn't she tell you?  
><strong>Travis (whimpering):<strong> No...  
><strong>Hunter (smirking): <strong>You don't think she cheated on him do you?  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Probably. It must've been hell to have sex with him.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> God. Don't even go there. Just kissing him would bad enough. I feel bad for her.  
><strong>Travis: <strong>WOULD YOU THREE LIKE TO DIE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN?  
><strong>Aden, Hunter, Alexander (cringe): <strong>No thank you!  
><strong>Rob: <strong>Ehem, Travis, your answer?  
><strong>Travis:<strong> You know what I felt when we were in that stolen car? I felt like WANTING TO MURDER A CERTAIN BLOKE OR TWO!  
><strong>Aura:<strong> IT WASN'T A STOLEN CAR!  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> When did you come back?  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Around the part where you started suggesting that Travis couldn't satisfy certain 'urges' of mine. And you know what? (smirking) He's probably bigger than all of you.  
><strong>Rob, Aden, Alexander, Hunter: <strong>Don't start!  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Nothing better than deflating a man's ego and insulting their manly pride.  
><strong>Travis (grinning): <strong>That's my girl. And – wait, you're pregnant?

**Favorite food?**

**Aden: **Pizza  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Bacon  
><strong>Travis:<strong> Whipped cream  
><strong>Aura: <strong>Ice cream  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> Italian shrimp linguini with melted Parmesan cheese and a hint of garlic  
><strong>Travis:<strong> ….sissy.

**What's your job?**

**Aden:** I work for the military. I'm the best general they've seen in a couple hundred years.  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> Professional soccer player.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> I'm the vice president of America  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Aden's advisor in the military  
><strong>Travis: <strong>My job is a combination of -  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Annoying the crap out of everyone and making sure your hair is perfect?  
><strong>Travis (snort): <strong>As if I could ever be annoying. Anyway, I'm a lawyer but a part time football player.  
><strong>Rob: <strong>Wow...those answers were relatively normal...  
><strong>Travis: <strong>OH, and the last job is making sure Aura enjoys our sex.

**What goal do you aim to accomplish in life? If already accomplished, what was it?**

**Travis:** Make it through marriage without any bodily harm. And oh god...I'm going to be a father!  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> To meet and marry a girl who can cook well.  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Killing Travis halfway through our marriage.  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Taking over the world.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Becoming president.  
><strong>Travis:<strong> I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> And you've just now realized this...  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Can I marry you Alexander? Not only would you not embarrass me and treat me well, but our children wouldn't end up obsessed with hair.  
><strong>Aden: <strong>What about me? I'm also available.  
><strong>Alexander (smiling smugly):<strong> Sure, go ahead. But you might want to stop Travis from blowing up and exploding before you do.  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Oh yeah...

BANG!

**Who's the smartest out of you guys?**

**Aden, A****lexander, Hunter:** Aura  
><strong>Travis: <strong>Me!  
><strong>Aura:<strong> Me, obviously.

**Okay, personal question for Aura specifically: how hot do you think is your husband? And if he's not, then who's the hottest out of the group?**

**Aura:** Alexander and Aden, definitely. Hunter's too young for me...  
><strong>Travis:<strong> WHAT? First you defend my manly parts, then turn back on me?  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> You may have abs and a muscular figure, but surely I have the better hair?  
><strong>Travis: <strong>I DECLARE WAR!  
><strong>Aura:<strong> I have to leave guys. And Aden...call me up sometime. *wink*  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Of course, baby.

**What's your worst fear?**

**Aden:** Being killed now that I have a reason to live.  
><strong>Hunter:<strong> Losing another family member.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Bringing shame to my family.  
><strong>Travis: <strong>Me becoming a father. To two kids.  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> Oh, that too. Those poor poor future twins...

**What's your ideal woman?**

**Travis:** My wife.  
><strong>Aden, Hunter, Alexander:<strong> His wife.  
><strong>Alexander: <strong>If Aura reads this...  
><strong>Hunter: <strong>Okay, I may be like, three years younger than her but seriously. She was voted sexiest woman in the world five years in a row, still ongoing despite her marriage and pregnancy.  
><strong>Aden:<strong> You should've seen all my soldiers when they heard of the engagement. I swear half were ready to murder the next person who breathed. Unfortunately, it was against protocols...too bad though.  
><strong>Hunter: <strong>and to boost, she's one of the smartest people the world's ever seen since Einstein. Beauty and brains, not to mention athletic and plays video games? Just about every man's dream.  
><strong>Aden:<strong> Red hair, feisty, C-cup, smooth perfect skin, shall I go on?  
><strong>Alexander:<strong> I get it, and I'd be lying if I said I've never thought of her romantically. She'd my ideal woman...But she's bound to Travis, and unless he pushes her over the edge, she won't be ours anytime soon.  
><strong>Travis:<strong> You know, if I knew how popular she'd become, I would've married her when I was fifteen and hid her away from the world. AND SHE'S A D-CUP, NOT A C-CUP. GET IT RIGHT!  
><strong>Aden:<strong> ...that just makes it better, idiot.

**Rob**: Okay then...Thank you for your time. (grumbling) I swear, I will murder myself before I talk to _those_ people again.

**Everyone else:** We heard that!

* * *

><p>haha lol i love these guys.<p> 


End file.
